


Чужие люди

by Saindra



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Банальная история, которых тысячи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие люди

Ему всегда нравился черный кафель. Хотел такой положить в туалете и в ванной, но проклятая «хрущевка» давала осадку, и голубые кафельные плитки, которые укладывал еще покойный тесть, с завидным постоянством отлетали от стен. Смысл тратиться на ремонт?

Он признавался себе, что выглядит это пошло — и черный кафель, и блестящие «золотые» замочки на темно-серых дверях, и кремовая туалетная бумага. Безвкусица, но такая желанная. Может быть, поэтому он и не любил бывать дома, где в гостиной висел на стене ковер, и в кухне на холодильнике, как на могиле, красовался искусственный куст с бумажными орхидеями.

А тут ему нравилось. Туалетная кабинка была в два раза больше его домашней унитазной каморки, и тут спокойно могли поместиться два человека.

Он прижимался спиной к перегородке и старался не смотреть вниз на того, второго, с кем так удобно поместился. Выкуренный «косяк» сделал свое дело – не было ни стыда, ни малейшего смущения, сплошное удовольствие от тесного мокрого рта на члене.

Ни стыда, ни смущения. Впервые.

 

Никогда он здесь не бывал — не по карману, далеко от дома, неинтересно в конце концов. Этот ресторан выбирал директор, решивший устроить корпоративный банкет в честь пятилетия на рынке, успехов коллектива и желания гульнуть за счет фирмы. Явка в принудительном порядке, оценить щедрость обязаны были все.

Когда народ начал либо потихоньку разбредаться, либо развлекаться по-своему, он решил свалить, но его остановили:

— Олежка, ты с нами?

Выпитое расслабило, его потянуло на приключения, и он закивал с готовностью. Всей компанией вломились в мужской туалет, девчонки запищали, увидев писсуары, мужчины пообещали при них не демонстрировать, как этим чудом цивилизации пользоваться. Зашелестела папиросная бумага.

Он покуривал «травку» раньше, еще в те времена, до свадьбы-женитьбы и рождения сына, и вставило сразу. Он затягивался жадно, буквально ел дым и улыбался, радуясь забытому чувству легкости. Зрение обострилось, он видел каждую пору на коже у стоящей рядом девушки, трещинки на ремешке часов у мужика из соседнего отдела, чье имя он за год так и не запомнил, подсохшие следы от капель на зеркале возле умывальника, и плотную, фигурную струйку дыма, ползущую по этому зеркалу.

Сначала он смотрел только на дым — тот появлялся изо рта курящего сначала легким облачком, потом сжимался в полосу и лился вверх, исчезая в интимном полумраке под потолком. Курильщик затягивался надолго, заставляя ждать свой дымный выдох. Он курил не «траву» — обычную сигарету, запах доходил до их компании — вишневый, крепкий. Его отражение затягивалось и выдыхало вместе с ним — синхронно подносило сигарету к губам, щурилось, выпускало дым — один на двоих.

— Олег, да ты накидался походу.

Он поморщился. Шутливое замечание вместе с хлопком по спине отвлекло от слежки за курильщиком и его отражением, выдернуло в реальность слишком быстро и грубо. Стряхнув чужую руку, он помотал головой:

— Ты прав, надо освежиться, — и пошел в кабинку.

Девчонки возмущенно загалдели, зашипели окурки, народ начал расходиться.

Он, закрыв дверь кабинки, привалился к кафелю.

Его еще раз позвали, и он максимально трезвым голосом ответил: «Сейчас». Вскоре все стихло, но вместо долгожданного облегчения, его начало сильнее затягивать в обострившиеся ощущения. Просто стоять и ждать, когда отпустит, не помогало.

Когда он вышел из кабинки, курильщик еще не ушел — стоял у раковины и вытирал руки бумажными полотенцами. Темно-коричневый окурок валялся на полу, почти растертый в труху подошвой. Курильщик посмотрел на выбирающееся из кабинки тело с любопытством, его отражение — с ехидцей.

— Умойся, полегчает.

Голос был под стать вишневому запаху — сладко-дозревший, с пренебрежительной кислинкой, дразнил, звал нахамить.

Он и нахамил:

— Не полегчает. Отвали.

Курильщик хохотнул и хлопнул по крану, включая воду. В прокуренном туалете потянуло влажной прохладой. Его качнуло к раковине. Курильщик поймал его за шею, заставил наклониться и плеснул в лицо. Вода попала на пересохшие губы, в горле запершило, и он потянулся за остатком в наглой руке, сложенной лодочкой. Рука остановилась, и он ткнулся губами в лужицу в центре ладони. Влаги было совсем ничего, но он был благодарен за это. За то, что кто-то, не слушая его, решил как ему лучше, и действительно оказалось лучше.

Рук зачерпнула еще воды и поднесла снова к губам:

— Блевать будешь?

С чего бы? Хорошо ведь как, вода вкусная, если лизнуть саму ладонь еще и солоноватая, пахнет вишнево, и по затылку гладят успокаивающе, приятно до мурашек. В груди словно воздушный шарик надули, в паху вдруг заныло знакомо — тело явно выбросило разум на помойку.

Он вылизал щедрую влажную ладонь как пес, поймал за запястье на отлете, потянулся ртом. Закрыв глаза, он рванулся куда-то вперед и почти упал на твердое сильное тело. Пуговицы на пиджаке курильщика царапнули сквозь рубашку.

Как он оказался в кабинке, кто расстегнул ему брюки, и как все началось — помнил урывками. Колючий вихрь по позвоночнику, короткие волосы между пальцами, оглушающий оргазм, аккуратно выстриженный подбритый висок близко возле лица, щека и уголок губ, подергивающийся то ли в улыбке, то ли в оскале. Руку свою он не помнил, не соображал, что она делала и где, и удивился, когда ее вытерли туалетной бумагой.

После он пытался что-то сказать, смущался, что-то просил, но запомнил лишь покачивание головой и глаза — темно-серые в неярком освещении, с черной манящей пустотой в расширенных зрачках.

 

Утром накатило вместе с похмельем. Проснувшись, он вспомнил почти все, пробелы легко заменились логической увязкой, и от ужаса он свернулся в клубок на своей половине супружеского дивана.

Он и... О, господи. А если узнают? И чуть не завыл от этой мысли – вот что было самое ужасное, не его член во рту мужчины, а «узнают». Как он мог такое вытворить, раньше сколько бы не пил, его ни на баб, ни на мужиков не тянуло. К жене только поначалу каждый день лез, когда она еще женой не была. А тут?

Он не находил себе места. Похмелье ушло на задний план, он бродил по квартире и мучил себя, вспоминая вчерашнее, придумывая выпавшие из памяти события.

Что если курильщик проболтается? Надо найди его, извиниться, денег может предложить, в заначке немного, но есть. А может он тоже был пьян и не запомнил его? Кто он такой вообще?

Он пошел в ресторан спустя два дня кромешного ада и осторожных напрасных расспросов на работе. Пошел с деньгами во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Сел за столик, заказал пиво и решил ждать неизвестно чего. Курильщик мог здесь и не появиться никогда.

Но долго ждать не пришлось. Он учуял вишнево-табачный запах раньше, чем увидел. Вскинулся, попытался встать и наткнулся на памятный пустой взгляд.

— Вы будете что-нибудь заказывать?

Не официант — администратор, на бейджике под логотипом ресторана должность и имя фамилия — его зовут Алексей, чужое имя, непривычное, ни одного родственника или друга за всю жизнь не было с таким именем. Подошел сам, значит, решение прийти было правильным.

— Нет, я… Нам поговорить можно?

— Да, конечно. Разрешите, я присяду

Алексей присел напротив, спрятал руки под стол, поза — сплошное выжидание.

— Я в тот вечер… Я хотел бы извиниться. Уладить.

— Вам не за что извиняться.

— Есть! – он почти выкрикнул это. Дернулся, опрокинул пиво, вскочил. Желтое пятно расплылось на скатерти. — Простите! Я не хотел, я заплачу! – И полез в карман.

Алексей встал следом:

— Успокойтесь. Сейчас сменят скатерть. Пройдемте со мной пока.

Он заметил, что глаза Алексея изменились, пустота ушла, они стали такие, какими он их запомнил, когда тот курил со своим отражением — злые, с азартным огоньком.

Его колотило, казалось, что его швыряет из стороны в сторону, но он шел. Остановился, когда за спиной щелкнула дверь.

Они оказались в кабинете с маленьким окном и крашеными в серый цвет стенами. Письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, занимал почти полкомнаты, ноутбук на столе мигал диодами, на бумагах лежали телефоны – мобильный и трубка стационарного. На журнальном столике, приткнувшемся в углу между двумя стульями, стоял поднос с грязными чашками и пепельница с коричневыми окурками. Вишня, чтоб ее.

Он привалился к двери и снова полез в карман за конвертом. Алексей поймал его руку, прижал к груди, не давая закончить движение:

— Не делай глупостей.

Он кивнул. В глазах напротив его отражение тоже кивнуло. Зазеркалье какое-то.

— Ничего не было. Твою мать, знал бы, что ты вот так… Хотя знал же, поэтому и полез к тебе, — Алексей разговаривал сам с собой, но всматривался ему в лицо. — Давай так. Хочешь — забудь, хочешь — повторим. Я не против, мне понравилось. Если ты боишься, что начну языком трепать, так пойми, мне это тоже ни к чему. У меня с тобой временное помутнение вышло, обычно я с проверенными…

— Обычно?

— А ты думаешь, ты у меня первый? — Алексей хмыкнул.

— Я вообще сейчас думать не могу, - он признался совершенно искренне.

— Я вижу, — Алексей подошел так близко, что он почувствовал тепло его тела и смешанный запах его самого, его парфюма и вишневого табака. — Вот и не думай дальше. Можешь закрыть глаза, мне все равно.

Он не мог назвать это отсосом или минетом. Слова казались грязными, пошлыми, несмотря на откровенно порнушную сцену траха на рабочем месте. У этих слов не было ничего общего с горячим звоном по всему телу, сдавленными всхлипывающими стонами, сильными руками на бедрах, который сдерживали его, потому что колотило еще больше, чем когда шел сюда. Он искусал руку, понимая, что нельзя кричать, искусал через рукав рубашки до крови.

Он вышел из кабинета спустя полчаса. В кармане рядом с конвертом с деньгами лежала визитка с номером телефона. От рук и лица пахло чужим, непривычным — пахло мужчиной, который просил его еще минуту назад:

— Сожми сильнее… дай мне свои пальцы в рот…

В голове шумело и звенело.

 

Он приехал в третий раз в ресторан, почти к закрытию, без звонка, за что и получил. Алексей подлетел к столику и прошипел, глядя мимо него:

— Визитку потерял?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

Наказание получилось само собой — сидеть и пить пиво до полуночи. Когда Алексей появлялся в зале, то он смотрел на него выжидающе, и тот, проходя мимо, едва слышно ругался. Ругань странным образом успокаивала и одновременно заводила так, что в паху не просто тянуло — болело адски. Он одними губами шептал вслед:

— Леша…

Тот слышал — его спина напрягалась под пиджаком, правая рука сжималась в кулак.

Все случилось в туалете, в полночь, почти минута в минуту. Они заперлись в кабинке, Алексей быстро расстегнул свои брюки и сунул презерватив ему чуть ли не в лицо:

— Ну? Сможешь?

Если тот так говорит – то он должен. Опыт с анальным сексом имеется, сможет, в чем вопрос.

Он знал, что торопиться не следует, самый кайф в тесноте, можно двигаться неглубоко и часто, сильные мышцы обжимают, втягивают, только вряд ли он долго продержится.

Он пытался отвлечься — смотрел на щеку Алексея, на висок, на уголок губ — улыбается или скалится? Нравится ему? Все, как хотел, или терпит? Нет, этот терпеть не будет, но все равно не понять — шипит, сжимается, поднимается выше на носочки и опускается тут же, вздрагивая. Не угадать.

— Не осторожничай, — хриплый задыхающийся шепот размазался по мутному от дыхания черному кафелю.

И его сорвало, вдавило губами в щеку, руками — внутрь под пиджак, к потному, горячему.

— Пусти меня! Леша! Пусти, пожалуйста, господи, отпусти-и-и-и…

Даже когда услышал болезненный вскрик, не смог остановиться, наоборот – хотел услышать еще, съел бы этот крик, как дым, если бы мог дотянуться до рта…

— Ох, чувствую, я еще пожалею, если не уже, — Алексей сидел на унитазе, прикрыв глаза. А он повис над ним, опершись на стену над кнопкой слива, и смотрел. Что хотел увидеть – сам не знал.

 

Они встретились еще раз, у Алексея.

Квартира-студия в новостройке, такая, в какой он сам хотел быть жить, только заброшенная, неухоженная. Посуда, одежда чуть ли не вперемешку, стойкий запах сигарет, мебели почти нет, зато огромная кровать с кованым изголовьем — странно для мужика такое себе покупать. Он же все равно мужик, пусть и трахается как баба. Сравнение всплыло в голове само — чужое, мерзкое, вбитое в мозг непонятно кем и когда.

Он остановился, пережидая, пока схлынет волна отвращения, а когда Алексей потянул его к кровати, попросил:

— Леш, только лицом ко мне, пожалуйста.

Он хотел видеть того, с кем будет… только не эти слова!

Кого он хотел. Точка.

И снова он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни смущения. Целовал губы, широкие плечи, ложбинку солнечного сплетения, гладил живот, облизывал под коленями, нюхал, крутил в руках как игрушку, даже щекотал. Его пытались угомонить:

— Хватит, дорвался, а! Вот знал же… Ты псих! А! Еще здесь, прикуси... Хватит… Еще…

Вишня с солью, запах со вкусом — он запоминал языком, губами, пальцами, не слушая протестов, потому что убедился, что слова лживы.

— Леша, кончи сейчас, пока я в тебе. Леша…

Выслушал терпеливо смех вперемешку со стонами и едва удержал выгнувшееся аркой тело:

— Ты пси-и-и-их…

И на мгновение, длиной ровно в один взмах ресниц, он увидел свое отражение в черных зрачках. Искаженный, едва узнаваемый силуэт мелькнул и исчез в пустоте зазеркалья под закрытыми веками.

 

Ширины кровати хватало, чтобы лежать и не касаться друг друга, Алексей так и сделал — откатился от него в сторону и лег на живот.

Он потянул за предплечье и положил его руку себе на грудь. Алексей дернулся, и он прошептал:

— Пять минут. Хотя бы видимость, ладно?

Через пять минут он сам встал, оделся и подошел к двери:

— Леша…

С кровати донеслось:

— Ты иди, я сейчас встану, закрою. Иди.

Он ушел, и больше не звонил и не приходил.

 

Встретились лишь однажды, случайно. Он шел по улице с женой и увидел Лешу. Тот шел с девушкой, та льнула к нему и кокетничала, заглядывая в глаза. Алексей слушал ее вежливо, как выслушивал посетителей в ресторане, профессионально, по-администраторски. Увидел его, скользнул равнодушно взглядом и наклонился к девушке. Так и прошли мимо друг друга, как чужие.

Ему показалось это правильным. Но за метров сто до станции метро он вдруг остановился, в животе скрутило. Он согнулся и стал глубоко дышать. Жена озабоченно спросила:

— Олежа, что с тобой?

Это был вопрос, на который нельзя было давать ответ. Но он не смог промолчать.

— Почему? А? Почему мы живем так, как живем? Как не для себя! Делаем, не что хотим, а что положено! Кому от этого «положено» лучше?

И, спохватившись, осекся. Его жена стояла молча, слушала его и не пыталась остановить. Когда он замолчал сам, она вздохнула:

— Я все понимаю, Олежка, я все понимаю.

Она не врала, на самом деле понимала. Он слышал это понимание в ее голосе, и хоть она назвала его имя, ему показалось, что говорит она не с ним. С собой или с кем-то другим.

Он выпрямился, вдохнул глубоко и взял ее под руку:

— Прости меня. Пошли домой.

Они спускались по ступеням к платформе, думая каждый о своем, словно временные попутчики, поневоле оказавшиеся в одном купе поезда, который нес их через бессмысленно тянущееся время и чужих людей.


End file.
